Dollie
by MoomooBare
Summary: New Missing person posters aligned the streets daily as a string of mysterious murders causes a new curfew. Fear of getting a poster of her own causes Cerise to hide away in the depths of her room. Until a beautiful girl named Rose Quartz comes into her life and changes things forever. Now, Cerise must fight the evil that haunts Beach City with the help of her friends. (on AO3)


Summer's hot, humid air swept Dolli's bangs out of her face in a calm breeze. The night was especially serene, and the moon shone brightly in the sky as stars twinkled. Summer's suffocating breeze caused the forest to sway in a trance-like way with a hushed rustle. Trees towered over her like giants, and winter's plague now crunched under her feet. It was a new season, a new time of year, and the perfect to seek change. But as fresh tears stung scraped cheeks; she knew a change was something of fantasy. Dolli was stuck here. Whether she liked it or not.

Through cloudy, tearful eyes she examined her purple, broken finger. It throbbed and its ugliness made her sob. She cursed her father out loud with boiling rage.

She hated that man more than anything and promised sure revenge for everything he had done to her. She'd send fire to that man's life and give beatings ten times worse. Then he'd be mourning a broken finger while she laughed, and laughed, and laughed. She'd laugh so hard she couldn't breathe! Then she'd kick him out, or in her sister, Pearl's words, _'Give him the boot!'-_ \- Just like he had because Daddy gave her the boot, and her sisters did nothing about it!

A tremble played at her bottom lip. They didn't try to help her, nor shove him off when he hurl Doli into the ground, and kicked her relentlessly. All they did was watch and scream! Now, look at her, all busted and blue!

Dolli wiped her eyes and rubbed her throbbing bottom lip. She ceased her tears and recollected herself. Sobs still racked her frame, but atleast she wasn't crying anymore. Wiping the snot from her nose, she glanced at her watch and widen her eyes at the time.

 _11:11_

 _'make a wish.'_ She thought sarcastically. A grimaced played with her features.

She closed her bruised eyes. What should she wish for? Happiness, freedom, change..?

A broken smile played with her lips from the last want; she had wished for that. A simple, beautiful change that would affect everyone in her life.-Including herself.

Dolli opened her eyes with helpless happiness and checked her watch once again.

 _11:13_

She sent a small prayer to heaven that she'd wished right on time.

Staring at her broken finger one last time, Doli decides she should head home, it was late.

Hopping up from the earthy ground she dusted her rump off and stretched out with a high-pitched whine. Her bottom was sore from sitting down, and her legs had fallen fast asleep; they tingled and stung.

She hissed as she awkwardly limped throughout the forest. Now that she wasn't crying,the calmness of the terrain spooked her. It felt like the world had grown dead, while she was the sole functioning thing.

A twinge of anxiety entered her as she noticed how looming the trees felt. They were like ghostly shadows to her, and each bark held a tormented face. The holes in the wood served as eyes and mouths while the swirls were treated as wrinkles of dismay.

Dolli gulped as she felt vulnerable and bare. Each tree stared her down and made her feel wary. A cold shiver dried her mouth as goosebumps aligned her skin.

 _'I'm alright it's just my imagination. My head is playing games with me... Plus l'm scared and hurt...So average things will feel scary, right?'_ She thought as she limped faster through the woods.

' _Just your imagination.'_

From then Dolli tried focusing on how fast she moved, and the noise her shoes made against dead grass. She ignored the area around her and tried staying focus on the ground beneath her.

Unknown to Dolli the little girl with curly hair snickered at her through the thickness of the trees. Her newfound prey will be a easy kill. She'd simply play the wolf in sheep's clothing. Then she'd feast.

A cry resonated throughout the woods that made Dolli's head snap up. Her heart skipped a beat and simultaneously sped up. The same cold shiver trembled her form, but now it was much worse. Her voice came out in a small squeak as the sudden need to urinate came.

 _"Hello..?"_

She watched as a small girl crawled from the trees. Her movements looked rough and uncanny.- - Her skin too pale to be human, and something about her pegged Doli as familiar. The girl looked her in the eyes, and light bulbs lit up in Doli's head.

"Hey! You're the mayor's daughter, Cerise, right?"

The girl smiled through blood stained teeth and nodded her head. Dolli felt her heart lurch up at the sight of those teeth.

"Can you help me..? I have a bad boo-boo." Cerise said as she removed her hand from her stomach exposing a wound. She smiled again allowing her blood-stained teeth to glisten in the moon's light. "I'd really appreciate it!"

Dolli slowly crept towards Cerise. She dropped down to the girl's level and examined her wound, wincing as she did so. "How did this happen to you?"

Cerise flinched then spoke, "some bad doggy did this to me! It hurts really bad.."

Dolli widens her eyes. "W-what... A dog did this to you?"

Cerise nodded as she pouted.

Dolli bit her lip and scooped Cerise up in her arms. She brushed her fingertips against the blood-soaked jean of the overalls. Cerise winced and squirmed underneath her.

"I have to take off your overalls and shirt to look at it. Is that okay?"

Cerise nodded again as tears brimmed her eyes.

Dolli unbuckled the overall's hooks and pulled down the clothing until it reached Cerise's crotch. Her brows twitched as Dolli pulled up her shirt. Dolli let out a loud gasp as blood messily leaked from the wound. The injury itself resembled something of bear's claws.-Nothing that your everyday dog could do, and the mere depth of the wounds amazed Dolli.

How was this girl not dead yet?

"Does it look bad?" Cerise asked as her bottom lip trembled.

Dolli was so awestruck she didn't hear Cerise's question. Dolli nodded her head and took out her phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm calling an ambulance, you need a doctor, pronto."

"A doctor? Can't you fix it?"

Dolli stared at Cerise in disbelief. Was this kid serious?

"I can't fix this, just look at the wound yourself! You're going to need stitches, and not only that.-Shots too and medience..I'm not a doctor... I wouldn't know where to begin on fixing your wounds!" Dolli said, flabbergasted.

Cerise grabbed onto her wrist, and Dolli's heart leaped. Black claws from Cerise's hand pierced into Dolli's wrist causing her to shriek. Dolli put her hand on top of Cerise's and tried yanking it off to no avail.

Cerise stared bullets into Dolli as her voice rumbled in a deranged tone, "can you help me?"

A choked breath escaped her lips, as she yanked her hand again. She couldn't breathe, and breathy stammers left her mouth. Cerise just smiled innocently as she punctured into Dolli's radial artery. Dolli screamed on the top of her lungs as blood oozed around Cerise's claws. Their eyes met again; Dolli's glaze in fear and pain while Cerise's clouded with innocence and bloodshed.

"I c-can't help you!" Dolli finally shrieked as she whipped her hand away. She shoved Cerise off of her and crawled backward. Her damaged hand shook wildly while her bladder dared to release.

Cerise pouted and furrowed her brows. Her voice deepened as her shrieks sliced through the forest's silence like a dagger.."Why not?! My mommy will beat me if I go home like this! She'll break my finger! She'll break my finger like your daddy did yours!" She bellowed, stomping her feet. "You're a meanie, a meanie for not helping me! Everyone is a big fat meanie! My mommy is, my big sisters are meanies, and now I'm going to show you what happens to meanies like you.."

Dolli watched in horror as the little girl's shoulders broadened. They stretched the white tee to its breaking point and made it rip like cheap paper. Cerise's skin turned an oily black as bones aligned her body like thorns. The face of a once cute little girl was now hidden in a hideous snout and blunt tusks.

But something told Dolli this wasn't Cerise, it couldn't have been.

Though they were both strangers to each other, Cerise was a public figure-the mayor's daughter. The most sympathetic Diamond out of the four. The little girl who helped the homeless and never showed an ounce of hate to little girl who skipped merrily around town while giving shy waves and 'hellos!'.

And now that same little girl was doing this. She couldn't believe it, this couldn't be her. She knew deep down in her heart this monster wasn't Cerise Diamond. This was an imposter, that sought to devour her.

Then her sister, Pearl's voice rang in her head, "The Diamonds are a bunch of psychopaths. They play human, knowing the whole town is watching them. All we are, are just puppets in their little game of fortune. They use Beach City as their stage and only seek encores among us dull citizens. That's why I advise you to avoid them. Do you understand, Dolli? They're nothing but monsters in human flesh."

A warm trickle ran down Dolli's leg making her look down. Her cheeks flushed as she realizes she'd wet herself. She helplessly started crying as she froze in place. She became a statue to the cool earth as her doe eyes bulged. To an outsider, she resembled a deer meeting the end of a 336C for the first time.

Cerise's long tongue lolled out of her deformed mouth. She blended in with the night's darkness, but the moon highlighted her presence. She now loomed over Dolli like the trees around them, and beast was an understatement for her new form.

Dolli didn't know what made her break into a sprint. Maybe it was how close Cerise had gotten, perhaps it was the warmth of her own piss, or maybe it was the reality that the once little girl was now a creature of nightmares. Either or she ran with the speed and stamina of a track star. The wind brushed her hair, while leaves and twigs snapped underneath her. Adrenaline coursed through her system like a drug. The distance she covered would have been impossible for her normally, but the thought of those blood-stained teeth chowing down on her kept her running.

She was determined to get out of this alive.

Behind her Cerise howled deeply as she chased after Dolli. Her stomps against the grassy terrain caused the ground below to quake. She wouldn't let her prey go away, or rather its prey away.

Dolli went into a loud coughing fit as her sides screamed for her to stop. She had been running for what seemed like ages. Her tongue felt like a limp organ in her mouth, while her lungs roared with fire. Sweat rolled down her cheeks, and her shirt clung stubbornly to her sweat glazed breast. Her choked breathing was loud amidst the silence of the night. Sweat stung her eyes while putting saltiness in the corners of her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as she sprinted blindly through the soundless woods. Dolli's heart raced faster, her legs pumping heavier, yet the distance closed grew shorter.

Blood squirted rapidly out of Dolli's wrist and exhaustion pounced on her like a lion. Her vision doubled and blurred, making everything around her feel dreamy. The rumbles from the ground sounded distant but made her legs buckle.

She fell like a sack of bricks as her eyes grew heavy. She was barely aware of the blood leaking from her wrist. Though, she could feel the warmth of blood touch her cheek. With blurred vision, she saw a halo of blood around her hand. She let out a choked breath as she clawed the grass. She moved hardly an inch and felt the strain in her arms. Tears flowed down her face, she'd lost.

Frantic sobs erupted from her as she saw Cerise's shadow consume her in darkness. A hooved foot stomped on her back and Doli let out an ear-splitting scream. She clawed at the raw earth as a warm, humid breath trailed down her neck. She hitched her breathing when a rough tongue dragged itself across her jawline.

It was tasting her out.

Goosebumps erupted on her skin as she screamed out. The halo of blood grew bigger as she became less conscious. Her eyes dared to close as she squirmed underneath the hooved foot. A silent scream pierced her voice box as canine-like teeth sank into her neck. The world around her grew dark as she felt herself slip away. She gurgled while her cheeks grew a deathly white. Like a rabbit in the jaws of a wolf, she felt herself struggle then go limp as her final breath swept her away.

The monster feasted on Dolli's warm corpse. It gagged down each intestine as Dolli's fresh blood stained the corners' of its mouth. It slurped and sucked on the vulnerable body like a ravaged, starved animal. It popped a torn breast in its mouth like it was a piece of bubblegum and howled.

The halo of blood was now a puddle on the ground.


End file.
